


[Podfic] Less Chatter on Comms, Men

by jellyfishfire



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: "Is that the gun you got off that Honduran general?""Yeeees.""Then I'm *definitely* in."Jensen thinks intelligence is a fucking moron, Roque threatens a person with herpes, Clay isn't keen on plan C, Cougar hasn’t got a tall building and Pooch worries about his best china.





	[Podfic] Less Chatter on Comms, Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Less Chatter On The Comms, Men : Honduran Comms Chatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225585) by [cptsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsuke/pseuds/cptsuke). 



> Big S/O to cptsuke for giving me permission to record this fic! Anyone wishing to read the fic in Full Technicolour should swing by her lj (checkitout, checkitout: https://entwinedangels.livejournal.com/732456.html).

[Download or stream MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10eOD31dCrJ7Gx0zL72bLqQbQ4qpaX4gH/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive (23 MB) (17 min)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "God Bless Our Dead Marines" by Thee Silver Mount Zion Memorial Orchestra, jungle sounds are from the BBC sound effects dump, and alert sounds are from Pokemon. Because Jensen.


End file.
